A coma
by luvme0987
Summary: Based on the Adventure Time Theory. Finn and Fiona are in comas, and Jake and Cake meet. I suck a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

As Jake, his faithful mutt sat by his bed. Finn, still in comatose, reached out his hand. Jake, in respond, licked him. People say when someone is in a coma, that they don't dream. Well, Finn was different.

"Come on Jake! Let's go!" Finn called across the Candy Kingdom. "We have to go see PB!" Jake followed, but didn't speed up. A few minutes later, Finn walked in to Candy Castle. PB was waiting for him. "Hello little hero," she said flirting with Finn.

Jake looked out to the hallway, where he saw a girl, who looked a lot like Finn. He walked over, careful not to disturb her. He licked her hand. "Oh, Cake!" the girl moaned. Jake looked over, he knew how to read a little from when Finn was a young boy, Finn would read books with Jake. But that may never happen again. Finn was only 11 years old. Jake had been adopted as a birthday present. He often wondered what went on in Finn's mind. Or if he was ever going to hear his faithful master's voice. Jake started to howl. That was when it happened.

"Come along Cake! Hurry!" Cake went as fast as she could. Fiona looked on and wondered, over to the Kingdom of Aaa. Cake slammed in to Fiona. Causing her to fall down a hill. Down at the bottom, Cake watched as her beloved sister had just, disappeared. "All our adventures are over, I will be left with only, memories." Thought Cake. "Oh, Gumball will be sad. Then again, we all will be." As the words came out, the tears fell. Cake fell at the spot. "Oh, Fiona! What happened?! One second, we were chasing each other, trying to go to see Gumball, and the next-" Cake just sat there, in a confused daze.

Jake had ran into a cat while passing through the hospital hallways. They talked for a while. Cats and dogs can understand each other, of course. "So, where's your girl?" asked Jake. Cake pointed to the room where Jake had found the Finn-esque girl. "Oh. That's where my master is," pointing to Finn's room. They talked for what seemed like hours. Until Cake asked a question. "What was Finn like?" "Finn was great, I waited for him at the end of the road every afternoon, and saw him off every morning. I slept at the end of his bed. He took me for walks every morning. I miss him so much." Cake then expressed her sadness for Jake. Cake lay silent, wondering what to say. Finally Jake spoke up. "What was your girl like?" "Well, Fiona was sweet, funny, and loved everyone. I slept next to her every night, by her pillow. I never liked when she leaved. But, now she might be gone forever. If she's gone, then-" Jake interrupted "I don't know what I'd do." Cake knew that Jake knew what it was like, losing a master, a sister, and a best friend.

In the meantime, Finn was in the Land of Ooo. PB was in her room with Marceline. As usual at the latest time of sunset Bubblegum was in Marceline's shirt. Marcy had her axe-base ready to jam! Jake said "Dude! This reminds me of the time we had to defeat the Door Lord!" Marcy looked at Bubblegum, fond of her wearing her shirt. That night after leaving the castle, Finn and Jake went back to the tree-fort. BMO greeted them. Jake was ready to go to bed. Finn was pumped! Ready for a night of video games, and fun! He stayed up playing and playing. Then the next morning the sun came up. By the time Finn went to sleep it was about 3 a.m. While asleep, Finn had some globbing awful dreams. He dreamt of skateboards ramming into trucks, train tracks, and pain. Awful pain. There was a girl, no, two girls. One looked like PB, and the other looked like Marcy. He found it off. Jake was howling, he never howled. He screamed, never howled. What the glob was going on?!

Back in the hospital, Cake had left and gone into Fiona's room. She jumped on the white, sterile hospital bed, curled up like a worm on a hook, and went to sleep. Jake was now left alone in the hallway. Alone, not even a cat to talk to. Granted, Cake was a great conversationalist, he would've liked to talk to, well, he'd like to talk to Finn. But that wasn't going to happen today.

In the Land Of Aaa, Fiona was just falling. Falling, the ground nowhere near her. On minute she was day dreaming about Gumball, the next, pure blackness. She had no clue what was going on, or what would happen. She wished she had her sister, Cake's, advice on this one. Suddenly it was like gravity had suddenly kicked in. Fiona was falling faster, faster and faster, then BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

In the hospital, Cake slept on Fiona's bed. Fiona started to converse, twitch, and had a scared look on her face. Cake meowed. "What's happening?" thought Cake, "She's only just laid there before, now she's moving?!" Suddenly Fiona stopped. There was a long, shaky, startled beep. Suddenly the room became a madhouse. Cake ran out into the hall, looking for any sign of Jake. Jake would at least be next to her.

Back in the 'Land' Of Aaa, Fiona felt a slam. Slam! Slam! Then she floated upward again. Rising out of the blackness. But she heard a familiar sound. A sound that was comforting, calming, and brought Fiona slamming back down. Suddenly she was blinded. There was a lot of white. But then, she saw Cake. "Cake, where am I?" Cake didn't reply. "Cake! Stop messing with me! Say something!" Fiona almost yelled. Cake got off the bed and left. She met Jake in the halls, he was on his way out when Cake went up to him and said "Jake! Something horrible happened! I laid on Fiona's bed, as always, and then she- I don't know what she did." Jake wasn't sure what to say.

In The Land of Ooo, Jake was going out to make some food. Finn lay passed out on the floor. "Must've been up playing games." Jake said while shrugging. Meanwhile, Finn wasn't asleep, he hurt, and felt, off. He kept having visions, visions of a house, a mom, and a dog. The dog was a little more, mutt, than Jake. Hours had passed, and Jake started to worry. He went over and tried to wake Finn, to no avail. Jake kept trying, to the point of picking him up and almost throwing him across the room. Finn, however woke up. "Hey Jake." "Bubblegum wants us over." They headed out of the tree-fort on their way to Candy Kingdom. When they arrived, Bubblegum questioned why they were there. Jake took PB to the side. "Finn's been off. Can you do your science-y stuff?" "How has he been off?" asked Bubblegum. "I don't know. He slept really late today, and almost refused to get up." Jake replied. Bubblegum giggled. "Maybe he was just tired. But if you want, we can take him to Dr. Princess." Bubblegum took Finn to her lab, and did something that confused the glob out of Jake. But whatever it was, it made Finn sleep. They then snuck Finn to Dr. Princess.

When they got there, Dr. Princess dismissed them, but kept Finn.

At the hospital, the real one, Cake overheard someone say "The girl's awake." Cake was wondering if they were talking about Fiona. Cake went into Fiona's room, to see the girl sitting up. Cake followed her usual routine, curled up at the end of the bed. Fiona petted Cake, Cake hadn't been that happy in forever.

In the Candy Hospital, Dr. Princess came out, looked at PB and Jake and said "I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on, Finn, started to…" "Started to what?" asked Bubblegum. "Disappear, like, fizzle out. Like a in diet coke. I've never seen anything like it."

In Finn's room, or more likely in his mind… "What the glob? Where am I? Jake? PB?" Everything around Finn was black. This had happened before to Finn, he'd drift in and out of the black, but it had never lasted this long. Suddenly he heard a voice bring him back to Ooo. "Finn. Finn. Finn? Can you hear me?" It was Bubblegum. Jake said "PB, this isn't good, he's not responding. FINN! FINN!" Bubblegum just tried to stay cool. "Dr. Princess? We think Finn's crashing." Dr. Princess shooed Jake and PB out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one chapter may count as a crossover, depending on what you consider a crossfic.**

n the real world, while Finn was floating, Finn really was crashing. His heart had stopped beating. "So this is what dying feels like." Thought Finn. His hospital room, both of them, were a madhouse. Jake heard something with "Finn" and "Die" in the same sentence, he was scared by that. Finn's friend Marcy had come to visit. Marcy patted Jake on the head, while bickering with Bonnie. Bonnie was Marcy's girlfriend. They both liked Finn, and it broke Finn's heart when he found out Bonnie was dating Marcy.

In Ooo's Candy Hospital, Bubblegum had heard the news. It left her sad, and depressed. She liked Finn, he was always willing to do anything for her. Jake had curled up in the corner of the room. Finn, was dead. Well, dead in the Candy Kingdom. Bubblegum had the comfort of Marceline and Jake, but it just wasn't the same without Finn. Lady had shown up to comfort Jake and Peebles. She remembered when Peebs and her had to save Finn, Jake, and even Ice King from that weirdo heart guy. Marcy remembered when Finn was able to sing a song to break down the door, making her realize that Bonnie cared more than she thought. But all that was on Bubblegum's mind, was that she never told the truth, she really did love Finn, she never realized it until he got with Flame Princess. She wished she could've told him, she remembered when she was turned 13, and got to share a love, though only for a few days.

**A/N: Yes, I ship Bubbleine, and Finngum, makes no sense, but that's what I do…**

Meanwhile, Finn heard something, he didn't know what. It sounded like a dog, but the only dog he knew was Jake, who didn't bark. "Bark" there it was again. He was comforted by the sound, yet he heard something else. "Oh, Finn. Why did you leave?" It was Bubblegum! Then, he heard another sound. "Finn! You must choose! Bubblegum, or Bonnie? What about a cute girl, just like you? Do you tempt to strike out, or take a chance? Choose now Finn the Human! Choose!" "I don't choose! How bout that?" "It doesn't work that way." "What if it did?" "If it did, which it don't, you would stay here in Limbo. Unless, you choose now. Either way, the choice will be painfull." said the faceless voice. "I don't even understsnd what the lump you have me choosing. Explain it to me. Then I will rebuttled. "Hmm... I can't do that, but I can tell you who can explain it. Someone named Simon. Simon has lived thousands of years and even jumped through realities. You can find him through a door. There was an arrow pointing to a bunch of swirling doors, which appear out of pure air.

_**Finn POV**_

I blindly jumped through a door. Suddenly colors swirled all around me. Patterns too. It was weird, like really weird. Suddenly, I was in a big hall, huge! There were a bunch of people at a table, one of them had a scar shaped like lightning. This can't be the right place, I walked back out the door. I stepped through another, and another, and another. I finally came accross a place familiar looking. A pink man stood and pointed at me, saying "Look! She came back! Fionna, over here!" Fionna? Like, the Ice King's fanfic? Wait, "jumped through realities". Oh my Glob! I kept walking. Then a cat said "That's not Fi! It's a dude!" The pink man stood, and said "Hello. I am Prince Gumball, ruler of the Candy Kingdom.-" "Who the lump are you?" asked a vampire. "I am Finn the Human, hero of Ooo." "Ooo? Like, Ice Queen's fanfiction?" "YeslikeIceKing/Queen'sfanficIgottago!" I rushed to say before running back to the door. The door. My goal is to get to the door. But the door was gone.


End file.
